The Third Task
by Fantine1
Summary: Ron and Hermione watch the third task, and watch out for each other. (some Ron/Hermione)
1. Part 1

A/N: This has the possibility to have another part, so depending on respnse, I may write one. Please review, constructive critism is welcome, and flame away if you want, but if you're going to flame have a reason, ok? And tell me what it is, so I can fix it. :o) ~fantine  
Much thanks to my greateditor, B.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the wonderful JKR.   
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood in front of the crowded tables of the Great Hall. "Ladies and Gentlemen, in five minutes time I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."  
Harry stood, "Good luck, Harry, " said Ron. "Beat those gits!"   
"Ron!" Hermione scolded, "Harry, don't forget everything we practiced, alright? You can do it! Good luck!"  
"Be careful, Harry," cautioned Mrs. Weasley, "and good luck." In sucession, the Weasleys wished Harry the best, and then he was gone.   
Five minutes later, Dumbledore stood up in front of the Hall again. "Will everyone please make their way to the Quidditch field now, and will the families of the champions, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Cho Chang please follow me."  
Ron threw Hermione a confused glance, and she shrugged her shoulders. For once, Hermione had no idea what was going on.  
"Come along," said Mrs. Weasley, so they followed Bill and Mrs. Weasley over to where Dumbledore stood waiting with Cho, the Diggorys, the Krums, and the Delacours.  
"The families and close friends of the champions get the best seats," said Dumbledore, smiling, "Please come with me."   
As they trooped acress the field, Ron whispered, "I reckon he'll be ok, don't you, Hermione?"  
"Of course he will! He knows plenty of spells and curses, I think."  
"Oh, sure," replied Ron. But Hermione could tell by the slightly sea-sick look on Ron's face that he wasn't so sure, and judging by the quivering feeling in her stomach, it was obvious that she wasn't either.  
The champions' families were sitting halway up the stands, directly in front of the entrance to the maze. Hermione was sitting between Ron and Cho. Over past Cho, on Hermione's left were Mrs. and Mr. Diggory, and the Krums. Past Ron, Mrs. Weasley, and Bill were the Delacours.  
Professor McGonagall was giving the champions some kind of instructions, but she was inaudible over the roar of the crowd. This one of the few times that Hermione wished the she could read lips: she hated not knowing what was going on.   
"What do you think she's telling them?" she whispered to Ron.  
"Haven't got a clue. It's driving me bloody crazy, too." For once, Hermione didn't scold Ron about his mouth.   
"I know what you mean," she replied.   
Professor McGonagall was cleary done with her instructions, and she turned to Ludo Bagman, and opened her mouth to speak to him, but Cedric tapped her shoulder, and held up his finger, like he was asking for a minute. McGonagall gave him a questioning look, and he gestured towards Cho. Out of the corner of Hermione's eye, she saw Cho's cheeks flush. McGonagall gave Cedric a stern look, then waved her hand; she had been beaten.  
"Hurry up, Diggory," she shouted as Cedreic came running towards the stands, and Cho went flying down the steps to meet him. While the other champions talked nervously, Cho leaned out of the stands and Cedreic kissed her. Then he leaned in and whispered something in her ear that made her smile, and she whispered something back. Inwardly, Hermione sighed and stole a glance at Ron. He was discussing something with Seamus, who was sitting behind them, and was seemingly oblivious to Cho, Cedric, and Hermione. However, Bill caught Hermione's eye, looked at Ron, and winked at her. Blushing, Hermione turned back to look at Harry and Victor.  
"Let's go, Diggory," yelled McGonagall. Cho and Cedric broke apart, and he gave her and his parents a final wave as he jogged back across the field.  
Suddenly, the magnified voice of Ludo Bagamn booomed over the field, just as it had during the Qudditch World Cup. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizrd Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points stand. Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each- Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!"  
Hermione let out a great whoop, but she could hardly even hear it, because the noise from the surrounding stands was deafing. Cho was screaming wih all her might, Ron was hollering "Go Harry!" like there was no tomorrow, and all around her the seats quaked with applause.  
"In second place, with eighty points- Mr. Victor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" The applause was not nearly as thunderous this time, but Mr. and Mrs. Krum were on their feet, and Hermione couldn't help but give a little yell. After all, he had taken her to the ball, and asked her to visit him. At her yell, Ron threw her a deadly look. Ha, take that Ron, Mr. "They don't make 'em like that at Hogwarts.", she thought.  
"And in third place- Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy." More polite applause, and Hermione was delighted to see that Ron did not yell for Fleur. Then Harry waved at them, and vigorously waved back.  
"So...on my whistle, Harry and Cedric! Three-two-one!" Bagman gave blast on his whistle, and Harry and Cedric disappered into the darks jaws of the maze.   
"Victor! On my whistle!" yelled Bagman, checking his watch. "Three- two-one-" screech. Victor too, disappeared.  
Far below Ron and Hermione, Fleur was nerxously twisting her robes in her hands, and dropped only on the third blow of Bagman's whistle, when she too disappeared in the maze.   
The crowd slowly quieted, and ten minutes had passed when Cho turned to Hermione, her face still glowing from Cedric's kiss.   
"How long do you think this will take, Hermione?" Hermione once again felt a twinge of jealously, not because of Cedric, but simply because Cedric wasn't a great prat who didn't have a clue about girls, like a certain red-head who was sitting next to her.  
"I don't know. Let me ask Ron." she replied, turning to him.  
"Don't bother," he said, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, I was listening in. I don't know. If Hermione doesn't know, NO-body knows." Cho smiled at him, "Ok, thanks anyway." Then they fell back into silence. Hermione listened to the crowd murmur around her. It was rather frustrating not to know what was going on; she listened for a spell or something coming from the maze. Suddenly, a shrill scream echoed through the stadium, and red sparks shot up. "It's Fleur!" said Ron. Detirmined not to ruin the night, and figuring she owed him one for not cheering for Fluer, Hermione clenched her jaw and kept her biting comment to herself. Hagrid vanished into the maze, and moments later came out with a shock of pale blond hair down his back. "Fleur!" yelled the Delacours in unison, and pushed their way past the Weasleys, past Hermione and Cho, past the Diggorys, and past the Krums, then ran to their daughter who was lying on the field.   
"I hope she's alright," said Cho, whose face had gone white.   
"Miss Delacour is fine," boomed Ludo Bagman, "She has been stunned, but she is perfectly fine."  
The roar of the crowd died down again.  
"What do you think happen?" Hermione asked Ron.  
"Dunno," he replied. "She must've met something she couldn't handle. You heard him, she'll be ok."  
The remaining champions had been in the maze for over an hour when the next sounds came. Someone was yelling, and it sound like whoever it was was in a lot of pain. Next to Hermione, Cho went white again.  
"It's Cedric," she whispered to no one in particular. "That's Cedric. Cedric?" her voice rose. "Cedric?" Suddenly, as suddenly as it had begun, the yelling stopped, and a moment later, red sparks rose into the air. This time McGonagall went in after the downed champion. The Diggory's faces fell. Hermione knew how much they, especially Mr. Diggory, had wanted Cedric to win, and now, it seemed, that he was going to be beaten by Victor Krum or Harry Potter. But when McGonagall returned from the maze, she was levitating Victor Krum in front of her, not Cedric.  
Hermione let out a suprised gasp at the same time Cho let out a sigh of relief. Then, to Hermione's surprise, Cho turned to her and asked, "Are you alright, Hermione?"   
"Oh...I suppose so, yes. He's fine. Look, he's waking up."  
"Are you going to go see him?" Cho asked. Beside Hermione, Ron tensed up.  
"No, I don't think so. I don't suppose he feels much like talking now. I'll let him be with his parents," replied Hermione. Ron relaxed, and grinned at no one in particular.  
Krum's parents had already made their way to the field, and were now following Krum, Fleur, and the Delacours to the hospital wing.  
Slowly time went ticking by...nine-thirty, ten o'clock, eleven o'clock. Many of the younger students were sleeping in the stands, and they were rounded up by Professor Sinastra and sent back the their dorms. By midnight, most of the first years were gone, and a good portion of the second and third years. At midnight, Ron, who was clearly very tired, closed his eyes and leaned against Hermione. Suprised, she jumped, and he blushed furiously, mumbling an apology. At twleve-thirty Lavender and Parvati left, saying they need their "beauty sleep."  
Mrs. Weasley had "Accio"'d blankets all around, because even in June, it was cool at night. Mrs. Diggory was asleep on her husband's shoulder, while Ginny leaned on Bill. Hermione was lost in thought, mostly about Ron (who looked so cute struggling to keep his eyes open) and Harry, how many times their friendships had been tested and had come out twice as strong. Suddenly, at one o'clock, something happened.  
Two bodies suddenly appeared at the entrance to the maze. Hermione and Cho stood at the same time, craning to see what was happening. Hermione knew instantly that something was wrong, and so, by the look on her face, did Cho. "Cedric!" she screamed, and went flying down the stairs as she had done only hours eariler to meet Cedric for one last kiss. Ron stood, looking confused. Hermione yelled "Harry!" at the top of her lungs, then shot after Cho. People around them didn't seem to understand what was happening. Most of them were still sitting, or rubbing groggy eyes. Hermione was down seven steps when she noticed that Ron, still dazed, wasn't behind her, so she ran she back and grabbed his hand. "Ron," she said urgently, "Ron, come on. Something's wrong." Then she bolted back down the stairs, still only steps behind Cho, dragging Ron with her. People were now awake, but they thought that someone had won, although they weren't sure who, and thought that Cho, Hermione and Ron were running to offer congratulations.  
Cho threw herself at Cedric, and was caught by Professr Dumbledore, who tried to shield her, but it was too late. She had seen him, and she had heard Fudge say, "Dumbledore-he's dead!" Hermione, only steps away, saw Cho collapse onto the ground, sobbing, screaming, reaching for Cedric, and then Hermione understood.  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Ron.  
"He's dead, Ron," said Hermione. Ron's eyes grew wide.  
"Harry? Harry's de-"  
"No, no Cedric..."  
The crowd in stands had begun to flood the field all moving towards the cluster of people.  
"Harry?" called Ron. "Harry? Professor, is Harry....?"  
"Ron, take Hermione out of here...Harry's alive." The crowd around them had begun to scream "Dead? He's dead?" and Hermione, still clutching Ron's hand, had gone very white, and had tears streaming down her face. She was looking at Cedric, then looking at Cho, was still sobbing on the ground, then looking at Ron, and she was silently crying.  
"Go your common room, Ron," instructed Dumbledore.  
Now it was Ron's turn to lead Hermione, who was watching Harry and Cho, back the common room. He put his arm around her, and whispered "Come on, let's go. We'll see Harry in a bit." They climbed the stairs, and sat in front of the fire in the common room, Hermione with her legs curled to her chest and her head on her knees, her face white and wet with tears, but no longer crying, and Ron, his face white as well, with his arm still about her shoulders. They fell asleep in front of the fire in this same postion, too shocked, frightend, and tired to do anything else.  
  



	2. Part 2

A/N: Here's the second part, for those of you who asked. I's ure it still needs LOTS of editing, so constructive critismis GREATLY appriciated. Fantine  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione woke in very uncomfortable position. Why on earth am I sleeping on the common room floor, and not in my bed? she thought. And... oh my. She felt her face flush as she realized that the freckled arm around her shoulders was Ron's, and that he was asleep next to her.  
"Ron! Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley was climbing through the portrait hole, with Bill on her heels. "Dumbledore said-" She stopped abrutly as she noticed Ron's arm. Hermione blushed again, and extracted herself from it as Ron shook himself awake. Mrs. Weasley smiled, and continued.  
"Dumbledore said he sent you up here, but it took forever to get a chance to talk to him. I was worried sick!"  
"Where's Harry?" Ron asked. He was still a bit muddled from his nap.  
"Don't you remember, Ron?" asked Hermione. "He and Cedric...oh..." she abrutly stopped talking, and put her hand to her mouth.  
"Oh...right." Ron finished lamely.   
"We haven't seen him, but I figure he's got to be in the hospital wing." said Bill. "C'mon, let's go see him."  
Over the past few hours, it become habit for Ron and Hermione to grab hands while one of them lead the other, and as they stood, they did it unconciously. Simoultaniously, they looked down, blushed, and let go, then followed Mrs. Weasley and Bill though the halls, towards the hospital wimg. Looking out the windows, Hermione could still see the stars glittering over the maze. She shivered unconciously, wondering what possibley could have happened inside to lead to...well, she didn't want to think about that. All she wanted now was to find Harry and make sure that he was ok.  
When they reached the hospital wing, they surrounded Madame Pomfrey and all burst out talking at once.  
"Where's Harry?" asked Hermione and Ron.  
"What happened to him?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
"Where's Dumbledore?" asked Bill.  
Madame Pomfrey looked blankly at them, partially because she hadn't understood a majority of what they had said, and partially because she hadn't a clue where Harry or Dumbledore were, or what happened to either of them.  
"Isn't he here?" demanded Hermione at the same time that Mrs. Weasley said, "He's not here?"   
"Is he ok?" asked Ron.  
"Is he with Dumbledore?" asked Bill, who, it seemed to Hermione, felt that Dumbledore was the answer to all their problems. He was probabaly right.  
They looked expectantly at Madame Pomfrey, who was still trying to mental sort of the jumble of words that had just been shot at her.  
They heard the door swing open and spun around with expectant faces.  
"Harry! Oh Harry!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley, putting one hand toher mouth and stretchinght other out towards Harry.  
Dumbledore held up his hand. "Molly," he said, "please listen for a moment..." Hermione stopped listing and looked at Harry. He had never looked so...small before. His face was white, and his green eyes seemed huge in his face. That's exactly how he looked, she thought, small, young, frightened, and very tired.  
"I do not want you questioing him until he is ready to answer, and certainly not this evening," finished Dumbledore.  
Mrs. Weasley turned to Ron, Hermione and Bill. Hermione and Ron were watching Harry, who looked releived, if not exactly glad, to see them.  
"Did you hear that?" she admoinished in a whisper, as if they were being abnormally loud, when in fact they were saying nothing at all. "He needs quiet!  
For the first time, Hermione noticed that Harry's hand was resting on a big black dog. Sirius! She breathed relief, then nudged Ron with her elbow, cocking her head ever so slightly at "Snuffles."  
"Oh!" whispered Ron.  
Madame Pompfrey's reaction to the dog was less postivie. "Head Master," she said, staring at Sirius, "may I ask what-?"  
Harry tightened his grip in the black fur.  
"The dog will be remaining with Harry for a while," said Dumbledore. "I assure you, he is extremly well trained. Harry-I will wait while you get to bed."  
Dumbledore was saying somthing else, but Hermione was suddnely interested by another corner of the room. Mad-Eye Moddy was lying in a bed there, and he look very, very different hten he had earlier. He was thinner, paler, and his hair was chopped off at twenty different lengths. What's going on? she thought.  
Madma Pomfrey was leading Harry to a nearby bed, and Ron gave Hermione's hand a little tug to move her along, blushing when they touched. Only when Harry said, "Is he ok?" did Ron drop Hermione's hand and turn to look at Mad-Eye Moody in a confused sort of way.  
"He'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey said to Harry. She handed him some pajamas, and beneath the screen surrounding his bed, they saw his torn robes fall to the floor, and his feet leave the ground as he climbed into bed. Sirius crawled up next to Harry on the bed; Ron and Hermione sat on one side and Bill and Mrs. Wealey sat on the other. Both of them were cautious towards Harry; Hermione knew she was scared, although she wasn't sure whether she scared of what HAD happened to Harry or what COULD HAVE happened to him. Next to her, Ron regarded Harry in the manner that one looks at something fragile that they have dropped and miracousley caught before it shattered on the ground.  
"I'm alright," Harry told them, "Just tired."  
Mrs. Weasley smoothed the blankets down around "Snuffles" and Harry, and blinked back the tears in her eyes. Madema Pomfrey came around the screen, and poured a purple potionin a goblet, which she handed to Harry."You'll need to drink all of this, Harry" she said. "It's a potion for dreamless sleep."  
Harry took a few sips of the potion, and immediatly, his eyelids drooped. His grip on the goblet relaxed, and Hermione plucked it from his hand in order to keep it from spilling. Harry closed his eyes and went stright to sleep. "I'll take this back to Madame Pomfrey," whispered Hermione. "Hold on, Hermione, I'll come too," said Ron in a low voice. They came around the screen and exchanged glances.   
"What do you think happened?" whispered Ron.  
"I don't know!" replied Hermione. "I can't even imagine...did you see Cedric?" she asked suddenly."His eyes were wide open...and he was all-" her voice caught in her throat.  
"Hey, don't think about that," whispered Ron.  
"How can I not?" she hissed. "He's DEAD, Ron. And Harry could have been too. I thought this stupid tournament was supposed to be safe!"   
"Well, it's obviously not, but there's no use worriyng about it. It's over. He's gone. That's it." Immediatly, Ron knew he had said something wrong. Hermione looked at him in shock and disbelief.  
"That's it?" she repeated. "THAT'S IT? Do you think that's it for Cho, huh? Did you see her, Ron? They were in love! And now he's gone..." she fell silent for a second, then started back up again. "What about his parents, Ron? What about them? You KNOW how proud of him Mr. Diggory was and now... How would you feel? What about his friends? What if Harry were the one who was dead, instead, Ron? What then?" She grabbed the goblet from Ron's hand and stormed off to Madame Pomfrey's office, leaving him standing the middle of the hospital wing, bewildered and upset. How would have felt if had been Harry...? Or (his mind made the natural jump from on best frind to the other) if it had been Hermione? This made him freeze. What if had been him? Would Hermione be like Cho, throwing herself to the ground, sobbing? He shook his head, and found Hermione back at his side.   
"Let's not fight, ok?" he said. "Harry needs us right now." She gave him sad sort of smile.  
"Ok." she replied. "For Harry."  
They returned to Harry's bedside, where Mrs. Weasley was tucking Harry's cover's about him again. Ron sat down and pulled Hermione's chair just a little closer to his as she ran a hand over "Snuffle's" back and while her back was turned to him. When she sat down, Ron gathered his courage and said in a tone so low even his mother couldn't hear, "For us too." She blushed, and under the bed grabbed his hand, and gave it a little squeeze. He threw her a suprised look, his ears glowing, then returned her squeeze. 


End file.
